Fun With Russell and Kevin
by Senorita Rage
Summary: Kevin wants to reward Russell for winning the baseball game. KevinxRussell Lemon1shot Yaoi


This is my first lemon/1 shot so hopefully this doesn't completely suck. I do not own the Geography Club. This is a Kevin/Russell 1shot. This 1 shot has male on male action if you do not like this sort of content do not read. For I do not want to deal w/ your lame ass comments about gays for I am one too. Enjoy.

Fun With Kevin and Russell

Bam! I had just made the impossible home run that won my baseball team the game. As I ran those bases of victory I felt like a winner. All the jocks were cheering me on except one. The ever so popular Kevin Land. There was a reason for that, I knew he would repay me kindly later on.

I met Kevin later that day at our place of solitude the Stinky Picnic Gazebo. We would always meet here to talk privately or do some other activities.

As I approached the Stinky Picnic Gazebo my heart was pounding a mile a minute. I was anxious to see how my Kevin would reward me.

_My night in shining armor rose from his steed(Stinky Gazebo) and approached the anxious prince charming. Blame me for imaging things about my boyfriend._

He looked just as anxious as I was. Kevin was like one of those gorgeous male Abercombie models. He was tall, dark, handsome, muscular and all mine! Whenever I saw him naked in the locker room my heart would skip a beat.

"S'up."

"Hey. Have you been waiting long?" _I know this sounds lame but I'm a very considerate kind of guy._

"Not at all, handsome." He wrapped his arms around my waist. We were hugging each other and into each other's eyes. He broke the silence.

"You know, you looked really _sexy _when you made that home run." That made me blush furiously. What made me go over the edge was when he winked at me.

_Who's the luckiest gay guy in the world?_ _ME!_

"Thanks." It was all I could say.

His knuckle caressed my face gently. _He basically wanted to kiss me._

His lips were pressed against mine giving me little pecks which increased into long passionate kisses. My arms had some how found their way around his neck. Bringing our bodies closer together. His hands were up the back of my shirt gently massaging my pale skin going up and down. Kevin's tongue had found his way to my lips and begged for entrance. I granted him that desire. Our tongues danced under the moon light. We each wanted more of each other and we knew it.

Kevin broke the kiss and was spreading delicate pecks no more than a whisper all over my neck. His kisses felt so good that I felt like I was going to melt. To please him, I started nipping at his ear lightly.

"K..Kevin I need you." I uttered. My body was aching for him to be inside of me. My hard member was urging me to take this further.

"Okay." Our lips were pressed against each other once more. This time the kisses were more needy and fierce. Without breaking contact Kevin unbuttoned my shirt and carelessly dropped it to the ground. I broke the kiss because I needed aid to unbutton his shirt. I threw to the ground like an old rag.

Kevin had pushed me down on the grass to my surprise. He soft firm lips moved from my pale neck to my rosy nipples. He began to suck one of them and was pinching the other. I let out a low moan. He repeated the process with the other nipple making me moan even more.

His beautiful brown eyes meet mine in a questioning glance Should I or shouldn't I? I nodded my head in agreement. He unbuttoned my jeans and slowly slid them down my thighs. I did the same to him.

We were both nude except for our boxers. We were begining to share passionate, desperate kisses. His hands were traveling along my body, memorizing every inch, every curve. Having a feel here or there. His hands grabbed my ass which made me whelp in surprise. Kevin pulled down my boxers in haste. He had a mischievous smile on his face for what he was about to do.

Kevin's fingertips gently touched it, sending sparks of pleasure to my body. Then his playful fingers started pumping my member. I start whimpering which then turned to moaning.

"K-Kevin!" He starts pumping harder and faster. Making me pant faster and louder.

_I feel like I'm going to explode!_

Kevin leans forward and gave me a gentle kiss. He then spreads my legs apart. He slides an index finger into me. Pushing back and forth against me. I start whimpering because it hurts. He adds a second then a third. Pushing me in and out, preparing me for his entrance.

He kisses me romantically on the lips. He finally pulls down my restricting boxers that have been holding me down until now. I do the same to him gazing at his beautiful features.

_Thank god it's a full moon._

We are both breathless and horny as hell. We admire the naked figure in front of us. Kevin pushes me back on the ground to my disappointment.

"This might hurt a little."

He turns my aroused body over so my back is facing him. He takes lube out of his crumpled jeans. He applies the lube to his already hardened member. He slowly enters me. I whimper in pain. He wraps his strong arms around me supporting my hurting body. He spreads tiny pecks all over back so the pain can vanish. He moves slowly in me sending out soft grunts.

In a few moments the pain is gone and I feel pleasure spreading through out my body. I tap my heal against him and he gets the message. The pleasure increases as he moves more inside of. Slamming his member more inside of me each passing moment.

" Oh, R-Russell! Yes!"

"K..Kevin HARDER!"

Each moan grew louder than the rest. His pace increased as each second passed. Each time he slammed into me I felt like my whole body was going to burst.

"Ah, Kevin Faster!" I cried out his name. We could both feel our climaxes coming. Kevin slammed into me again and that's when I felt he had driven me over the edge.

" Ohh, Russell! Oh God, Yes!"

"Ah, Kevin! I'm gonna cum.." I screamed.

His limp body collapsed on mine. I could feel his liquid pouring into me. He takes out his limp member. I could feel his tongue cleaning his semen off of me.

Kevin readjusted himself so we could face each other. He pulled me into his sweaty embrace. I rested my head on his chest. I placed a gentle kiss on his lips. He used his free hand to push my hair aside so he could kiss my forehead.

"Kevin that was wonderful." I panted. We kissed again.

We laid there on the grass naked gazing upon the stars which seemed like eternity which was really an hour. We were cuddling in each other's arms thankful we had each other.

Kevin got up and laid me on the ground.

"It's late we should get going." He gave me a smooch and handed me my clothes.

_Those words were like a hundred knives stabbed into my chest. But I knew he was right. It's so sad how we have to depart like this._

We got dressed and then went our separate ways waving farewell to the other.

XXXX The End XXXX

And that is that. I hoped you liked my first lemon. Give me pointers should I have included a b/j or etc. TELL ME! Don't forget to review! Kevin has some good points too!


End file.
